Added Mixture to the Sorcerer's Stone
by Links Black
Summary: Girl from a muggle orphange gets a letter from Hogwarts. Not knowing anything of her orgins will she go and try to find a place to belong and maybe find out about herself and perhaps find family. But there is something else that makes her special.


A/N For starters this will the first of many stories dealing with Linka Black. And yes she is the daughter of the one and only Sirius Black. He was my favorite character. I named her Linka because if you pronounce her name the right way it sort sounds like think of black which is my dedication to Sirius.

I do not own Harry Potter or any character you recognize nor do I pretend to. I do OWN Linka, Garrett, and Sophie. Well enjoy. No Flames please.

Chapter One: The Letter

I was an orphan, I always have been since before I could remember. I lived at the worst sort of orphanage. Madame Matil was a cruel loathsome woman, the worst woman a bunch of children could have, to look after them. She made us clean and many other back breaking chores for little food and minimal amount of sleep. I was one of the oldest orphans in this god forsaken place.

"Linka it's time we get up." Garrett gently shook me from my sleep. He was my best friend. He was the strongest of us all, and he took care of us all.

"Alright, I'll wake up the girls and you can go wake up the boys." I yawned. Knowing what today had in store. I quickly got up and set to work, waking the younger girls. "Sophie, it's time to wake up." I said pulling the girl out of the bed. Sophie was the youngest here, she was five.

"Everyone up?" Garrett was standing with the boys waiting for us. I held Sophie in my arms and walked down to the kitchen with everyone.

"LINKA!!" as I finished handing everyone a plate with toast on it, Madame Matil's voice roared through the building.

"Oooh!" all the children were looking at me. "What did you do this time?" they asked.

"I honestly don't know ." I sighed and quickly walked upstairs to the entrance hall of the orphanage to find our caretaker. I stopped short afraid to get closer to the vile woman. "You called for me ma'am?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Post came Linka. Do you know what I happened to come across?" she asked as if I would know the answer. She looked at me waiting for an answer. " Well, do you?"

"No ma'am."

"Here, this came for you." she said distastefully holding out an envelope. I moved to get it, once it was in my hand I looked down at it. Sure enough my name was written across the envelope.

"You may go." Madame Matil ordered. I turned to leave but her hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What do you say? You will not disrespect me." She brought her hand up and slapped me across the face.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." my face stung. I curtsied and quickly walked back to the kitchen. Passing a mirror in the hall, I stopped and noticed the ever growing red hand print on my cheek. I sighed and continued into the kitchen.

"Linka! Linka!" Sophie was jumping in her seat waving her arms like a mental person. I had to smile at how cute she was being. "What did the smelly lady want?"

"Sophie watch what you say. I wouldn't want to get in trouble." I said taking my seat and letting Sophie crawl into my lap. "She gave me this." I answered her question showing the envelope that I had yet to open. Garrett had walked over interested in what I held, but stopped short when he noticed my face which was slightly bruising.

"What happened?" he asked reaching out to take a better look at my face. I turned away, not because I didn't want him knowing but because he was known to act rashly.

"I was rude." his eyes soften and motioned for me to follow him to the sink, where he rung out a rag and placed it to my cheek.

"I swear to you that when I am old enough I will get you and Sophie out of here." Out of all the orphans anyone could tell that Garrett took the most care of Sophie and I. The fact that one of us would get Sophie out of here would brighten my day. I was planning on adopting her when I was old enough. I loved this girl so much.

"Linka you dwopped this." Sophie said walking up to Garrett and myself. I picked her up and told her she could open it. She had a little trouble with the wax seal, but she still managed to pull the letter from its envelope. "Will you wead it out loud?" I found it absolutely adorable that she pronounced her r's as w's. I smiled and took the paper from her, it was parchment I found it extremely odd that someone still used parchment.

I cleared my throat and begun to read, " Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)." I paused trying to understand that what I was reading was regarding magic of some kind.

I looked to Garrett who remained silent as I continued to read, "Dear Miss Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

It was really hard to believe that this lady expected me to believe I was a witch. "It's brilliant." I looked straight at Garrett he must have gone mad to believe this rubbish.

"How is it brilliant?" I asked as I replaced the letter back into its envelope.

"You'll be free off this place you send word that you will be going." he was beaming he was happy about all of this.

"Linka do they weally want you to send them a owl?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie they can't possibly believe that I would send them a real owl they be off the nutter. I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me I am going to go start our chores you two should finish you breakfast." I said and walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
